Natsu's Dream
by TheCommonPerson
Summary: Natsu wakes up from a particularly vivid dream. One-shot
Sweat clung to Natsu's forehead, back, and chest, gulping down air erratically, his dark green eyes dilated, shifting back and forth between regular green and dragon red. Sitting up in bed he looked down at his partner's sleeping form, thanking Mavis that he hadn't woken Lucy up with sleep talking or really anything he might of done in his sleeping state. Sighing he held his face in his hands in distress, how could he have dreamed of… well… that he thought miserably. And the worst part of it was that was that he was disappointed to wake up from it, secretly wanting it to be real and never end. Looking back at Lucy he couldn't help but think back to his dream, a warm feeling started to rise in his belly and a blush covered his cheeks. His hand moved on its own accord and traced the features of his beloved Lucy wanting to commit them to memory but a painful ache reminded him of the problem at hand. Carefully he removed himself from the bed and padded over to the bathroom, thinking of the dream to help speed of the painful problem in his pants that he had become accustomed to because of the girl in the other room.

_Dream_

Natsu happily ran home feeling elated for some unknown reason. Happy his best friend and adopted son hadn't accompanied him which for some reason didn't raise and red flags for the dragon slayer. The way home seemed unusually short and he couldn't make out any details of the woods that surrounded his home. Bolting into the house in his usual unruly and destructive manner, he felt another presence in the home but rather than feeling anger at the intruder he felt at ease with a hint of excitement hidden beneath his dense demeanor. His heightened hearing picked up soft melodic humming coming from the kitchen, a sense of peace washed over his body and lazily he walked into room. Lucy was humming to herself as she stirred a pot of what smelled like fire chili, drool dripped from Natsu's mouth as the tempting smell filled the air.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at the man that entered the room "hello sweetheart did you just get back from the mission?" She walked over to Natsu warping her arms around him hugging warmly which he returned, surprising himself when he lightly kissed her cheek. Pulling her flush against his toned chest, a new feeling settled in his stomach bring a new heat that wasn't all that unwanted, slowly his hands moved from around her waist lower and lower until they reached their desired location. A lovely blush crept on Lucy's porcelain skin as a very warm hand cupped her ass, she looked up at Natsu's face, he was grinned his usual huge smile that always warmed her heart. As his hands moved so did hers, slowly they made their way up his shoulders traced his scar on his neck up to his cherry blossom spiky hair. Rough calloused hands needed the plush voluptuous behind of lucky Lucy, while she ran her fingers through the velvety pink locks causing a low grumble to resonate from the dragon slayers throat. Roughly he griped her thighs picking her up swiftly with surprising grace that he never possessed, Lucy following his actions wrapped her slender endless legs around his torso their hips meeting pulling a gravelly grunt from Natsu's lips. Smiling triumphantly Lucy seductively whispered "I much prefer your touch than just remembering it at night" lightly biting his ear.

The dragon within Natsu wasn't about let himself be dominated. A snarl ripped through the quiet room as Natsu's once gentle touches turned harsh, his lips claimed hers violently drawing blood when he bite her bottom lip. Loving the heavenly moan the escaped his lovers plush lips, he moved on from the lips and trailed down her neck roughly nipping using his fangs to mar her skin. Her scent usually held an undertone of his but being gone for so long made it disappear, and he wasn't going to let her go until he renewed it.

The two lovers clumsy found their way to the bed almost tripping over nothing more than once. Unceremoniously throwing the young blond on the bed the dragon slayer crawled predatorily over the girl licking his lips at the sight of her flushed face and fanned out hair creating a halo effect. She truly was a goddess sent from heaven and she was all his, his dragon like personality got a great amount of gratification from having something so valuable be only his. Pride swelled in his chest when he drew a divine moan from her lips or when he saw the rosy blush that only he could bring. She was a dragon's greatest treasure and they were known for their greedy ways. Natsu was growing impatient he wanted her now and he was going to have her. Tugging his scarf off he clutched Lucy's delicate hands and with impeccable speed tied her to the headboard. Making sounds of protest Lucy pulled at the restraining material, pouting at Natsu coyly. Wasting no time he ducked down to her throat and began leaving hickies distracting her, a hand snaked to the hem of her shirt and with one rough yank ripped it to shreds. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted sending her infamous glare to the culprit, he merely chuckled.

"Sorry Luce but it's been awhile and I don't like waiting"

Laughing at his own joke, his hungry took in the curves of her unclad chest making him practically drool from the the delicious sight. He was a starving wolf and she would be a fitting feast, lifting up her skirt the sight of her dripping flower caused a feral growl to slip from his lips as he dove in. Lucy squeaked when she felt his rough draconic tongue prod at her lower lips, slowly she felt it enter her lapping at her moist walls causing her to moan and writhe in pleasure. I didn't take long for the familiar coiling in her stomach to snap, screaming Natsu's name as she get her release and panting heavily. Lifting his head a string of saliva and cum connected his lips to her sopping wet cunt. His cheeky smile glowed in the dark, lethargically moving his limbs so that his hands holding himself up right above Lucy. Breathing out "God" he couldn't believe that he finally had her, "Luce I love you, so goddamn much" with one swift thrust he entered her without warning. She loudly gasped and moaned, throwing her head back when she felt his tip slam against the entrance of her womb.

"Oh… god…" Lucy murmured out in between thrusts.

"The name's Natsu love" smiling at his own joke, Lucy would've rolled her eyes but right before she could Natsu gave a particularly forceful thrust that made her stomach drop.

The room was filled with sounds of skin harshly slapping, masculine grunts and melodic moans. Natsu felt hot and he loved it! Looking down at Lucy he felt a primal pride from her sweat covered skin, the way her breasts bounced with every thrust just made him feel more aroused. Grabbing onto her Lucy's hips he pulled out of her only to flip her around and position her on her hands and knees only to reenter with dragonic force. His face, arms, and chest were covered in red dragon scales, fire dripped from his mouth like drool dropping onto Lucy's pale arched back making her quiver every time it touched.

"I'm so close" Lucy wheezed out "harder, faster!" Complying with her demand he jack-hammered into her tight wet pussy savagely, and she wasn't the only one nearing the end. Lucy reached her climax her chest was heaving, her legs felt like jelly and screamed out in pleasure.

Natsu face contorted with pleasure, his control over his animal side snapped, his eyes turned red and his dick grew. Pumping into her mercilessly her forced his way into her womb, he let out a roar as he cam hard filling her up to the brim. "Lucy you better get pregnant from this and if not i'm gonna fuck you till you pass out every hour on the hour! You are mine and you will bare my child, I won't let you get away! You're Mine!" He gripped her tight as he cam for a full minute.

Taking a second to come off her high Lucy smiled weakly "yes… yes Natsu I'm all yours and I'll have as many of your children as you want. I love Natsu" she whispered the last part before passing out.

_End Dream_

Snapping out of his thoughts Natsu finished himself off in the bathroom, feeling like utter shit for using that dream of his best friend to jack off. But he couldn't help it, she was his mate and his badly wanted her badly, so now it's forcing him to dream of mating every night, showing him that he needed to get going and claim her already. Sighing he pulled his pants back up and padded back into Lucy's room and sliding back into the bed. Lucy made a sound causing Natsu to freeze thinking that he might of woken her up, but she just sighed and turned over from her back to her side. But then he heard something that made his hopes rise that she saw him the same way he did, his very sensitive hearing barely made out a lustful moan then his name. Maybe just maybe she felt the same and with that thought he laid down and wrapped his arms around his Luce pulling her against his toned chest, he sighed happily for now he was happy with this, he could wait for her, even if it took a lifetime.


End file.
